


Chocolate Time

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia has a new shopping goal.  For overreact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Time

Cordelia poked her head in the doorway and said, "Time to shop!"

"We've gone shopping every weekend and most of the weekdays," Angel said.

"This new chocolatier has opened up," Cordelia said.

Angel opened his mouth to remark that every time he presented her with chocolates, she complained that it went to her thighs, then thought  
better of it. "Sounds lovely."

"It'll be totally up your alley," she said. "They're demon chocolatiers."

He decided not to tell her that the only way chocolate ever tasted good to him anymore was if it was mostly blood. At least she was trying.


End file.
